


Father's Day

by Classic_Cowboy



Series: Kung Fu Panda: The Berserker Saga [3]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Father's Day, Fluff and Humor, Nightmares, Parenthood, Relationship Discussions, Slow Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, secret ingredient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: Shifu seeks guidance for how to better his relationship with Tigress, meanwhile Tigress seeks training in how to do something special for her adopted father… mild Po/Tigress.
Relationships: Mr. Ping & Po (Kung Fu Panda), Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Shifu & Tai Lung, Shifu & Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Series: Kung Fu Panda: The Berserker Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Level Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 3 of the Berserker Saga

Father’s Day

Chapter 1: Level Zero

Daddy’s hands  
Were soft and kind when I was crying  
Daddy’s hands  
Were hard as steel when I’d done wrong  
Daddy’s hands weren’t always gentle  
But I’ve come to understand  
There was always love  
In Daddy’s hands…

“Daddy’s Hands” – Holly Dunn

_A Great Distance from the Valley of Peace_

A sagely master entered a small training ground, his green robes blowing around his body as he approached his student. “Master…” the student bowed, placing his one good paw into his braced, long injured fist. 

“You’ve done well and come a great way from how you were when I found you,” the Master said, his green eyes staring hard at his student. 

“I thank you, Master,” he bowed. 

“Yet, you have not found your inner peace, not yet,” the Master stated, “Complete this mission and I am confident you will not only find your inner peace but your own closure.” 

“What are your wishes, Master?” the student asked. 

“Go, find my son, and protect him,” the master instructed. 

“Your son…” the student asked awkwardly. 

“I have meditated on this highly, my faithful student,” the master smiled, “I am certain that you have crossed paths before. Go and find him, and your inner peace will follow.” 

“Yes, my master,” the student said, and without any more delay the snow leopard disappeared into the forest surrounding the temple…

-KFP- 

Tigress pushed with all her might, fighting any poor wolf that was unlucky enough to get in her way and try to stop her. But for the first time since she had been named a Master she had lost focus on her surroundings; instead she was tunnel vision on what was happening above her. He was in danger; the stupid Panda didn’t listen to her and now was in more danger than he had ever been before. She fought through a large group and made it up the stairs in single bounds. ‘Hold on, Po, I’m coming… just hold on!’ she screamed in her mind but silently fought wave after wave of wolves. 

“Po…” She made it to the top and the Dragon Warrior stood before Shen in his cannon holding only a metal rice pan. “NO!!” She screamed as the cannon fired. 

“NO!!!!!!!!!!!” She gasped loudly as she sat up on her bedroll. 

She sat there for a few moments to catch her breath before shakily climbed to her feet. She opened the door and saw that no one was up. She didn’t wake anyone…. Good. She silently padded her way across the hall and opened Po’s bedroom door. Just for a peek… just to make sure he’s ok. 

“Po?” She whispered, walking back the case holding the Po and Furious Five action figures. “Po, are you awake?” she whispered, but his back was to her. 

She touched his shoulder and he rolled to his back. Her eyes widen and a paw went to her mouth as she saw him. His eyes were open but unseeing; his mouth was wide open, as was the large cannon-ball-sized hole in his chest. 

“Tigress!” Tigress’s eyes snapped open and she saw Po Viper and Shifu looking down over her. 

She gasped and sat up quickly, Shifu and Viper easily got out of the way, but Po took a hit and was sent rolling back out into the hallway. 

“Master Tigress, are you alright?” Shifu asked with concern in his voice. 

“I’m fine,” Tigress said, bowing slightly and awkwardly to her master before climbing to her feet. 

“You slept through the gong, Tigress,” Viper noted, “That’s never happened before…” She said, her eyes going to Tigress’s slightly trembling paws. 

“I said I’m fine,” Tigress said again, adjusting her vest. 

“Master Tigress, in the twenty years you have lived here, you have not once overslept,” Master Shifu stated with no room for argument in his voice as Po crawled back in rubbing his jaw. “If you have something that needs to be discussed, now would be the time.” 

Tigress’s eyes went around her concerned friends back to her master. Her jaw was set and her crimson eyes narrowed. “There is nothing to be concerned about, Master…”

“This would not be the first time you kept things to yourself, Master Tigress. I am certain you are aware that that, as before, could lead to nothing but trouble…” Shifu said, his jaw set and eyes narrowed. “Students, leave us.” He said to the others without taking his eyes away from the tiger before him. 

The rest of the Furious Five bowed and left while Po turned toward his master.

“Master Shifu, she had a bad night and a nightmare…” Po tried to defend her. “And like you said, she’d been here forever and never missed the wake up time. A little leeway wouldn’t be a bad thing, ya know…”

“Dragon Warrior, this is not your concern,” Shifu said, his jaw twitching. 

“Kung Fu warriors stick together,” Po said, holding his shoulders square and head high. “I’ve missed the gong more times than I can count anyway, so hit us with your best shot, Master,” the panda said, punching his palm and bowing. 

“Panda… Po,” Tigress said, with a softer tone, “It is appreciated, but this is something between Master Shifu and me. We’ll partner up for sparing at the training hall. Now, get out of here.” 

“You sure?” Po asked with concern in his big eyes. 

“Sure, now go, Dragon Warrior,” Tigress nodded, and the panda reluctantly left the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Loyal to his masters and open with his feelings,” Shifu said with a tilt of his head, “You could learn much from him, Mei Ren.”

“With all due respect, Master, my name is Tigress now,” Tigress said icily. “And when have I shown anything but loyalty to you and my companions?” She growled softly with her eyes flashing slightly. “And I am as open as I was taught to be, Master.”

“You still have much to learn, Tigress,” Shifu said his temper flaring slightly. “I had hoped this friendship with Po would help you with your hang-ups concerning your strength and misconception of others’ views on you. You keep the Five at length and only let the Dragon Warrior in so far. Not trusting your allies will only get you hurt or killed in battle.” 

“Attachments can be one’s strength, but more than likely be used as a weakness,” Tigress replied with no emotion, “Your own words, Master.” 

“Keeping one’s friends and family at length is only building one’s own prison,” Shifu replied, heatedly, “Master Oogway’s words.” 

“And he claimed a blank scroll was the secret to limitless power,” Tigress replied with a snarl, “Maybe Po was right when he said he was just a crazy old turtle.” 

“NEVER speak of Master Oogway like that in my presence again!” Shifu snapped, and Tigress took a step away. “I am only concerned, Tigress. I am your adopted father…”

“You adopted me,” Tigress said with a clinched jaw, “You gave me a home here, you taught me everything I know to be a Kung Fu master. That is all.” 

“Is that really all I am to you, Mei Ren?” Shifu asked, his ears drooping slightly. 

“Yes, for the last twenty years,” she said, looking him coldly in the eyes, “You are my master and I respect you as such. May I be dismissed to begin my daily training?” 

He lowered his head and nodded, “You may be dismissed… tell the others to do their basic sets…” 

“Thank you, Master…” Tigress whispered as she walked out of the room, leaning on the door after she closed it, both master and student sharing the same miserable expression at the same time. 

-KFP- 

“Inner Peace…” Shifu muttered as he sat beneath the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. “Inner… Inner Peace…” 

He focused hard and quickly entered a dreamscape. He heard whimpering and opened his eyes to find himself standing at the head of the dormitory hall. 

He looked down the hall and saw himself, twenty years younger standing before a bedroom, leaning heavily on a cane. “Tai Lung is gone,” the younger Shifu said coldly, ignoring the cries. “Dry your eyes, and go to sleep. We must go on without him. We will continue to train and become stronger. Is that understood, Mei Ren?” 

“I asked you a question,” younger Shifu pressed in a hard tone. 

“Yes… M-Master…” a small voice whimpered from the bedroom. 

“Very good, you will be a master, Mei Ren,” Younger Shifu said, turning to walk down the hall, “I will not rest till you achieve your goal.” 

Shifu walked past his younger self and looked in to see the young tiger cub curled into a ball crying. “Mei…” Shifu said, looking apologetic. 

“All I ever wanted… all I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me…” Mei Ren looked up, standing to her feet, growing into Master Tigress. “All I ever wanted…” She lifted him by the collar and punched him through the wall, and he found himself in the destroyed training hall, surrounded by the fallen Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. Tigress stalked toward him, eyes filled with hate, her fangs and claws bared. “Tell me, Shifu? Are you proud of me now? How proud of me are you now?!” She asked, pouncing at him, putting her claws to his throat. “Are you proud of me, Baba?” she asked, looking back to a towering, muscular tiger, slightly more built than Tai Lung, in black armor and with shimmering metal claws. 

The armored tiger walked up beside them, and removed his helmet; his one eye twinkling in amusement then spoke in an eastern accent. “Hello, old friend. You may be her master… but I am and will always be her father.”

Shifu’s eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly. He clutched his chest and got to his hands and knees, “You won’t have her, Lungri… I won’t allow it…” He breathed, climbing to his feet with the help of Oogway’s cane. 

He walked down from the tree and peaked in to see his students training, focusing his eyes on Tigress who was unusually on the defensive of Po’s attack. It seemed something was bothering her. ‘Maybe Po can help her… as he helped me…’ he thought as he bowed his head. “I am a failure…” He said, referring to his twice attempt at fatherhood. 

He turned and made his way down the long steps to the village in the center of the Valley of Peace. He smiled and prepared himself as he approached Mr. Ping’s noodle shop. He was relieved to see that business was slow at the time. It was still early, so he guessed he had beaten the lunch time crowd. 

Shifu approached the counter watching the old goose wiping down the counter. “Hello, Mr. Ping.” 

“Master Shifu! Has something happened to my Po?” He asked with his eyes wide in concern. 

“No, he’s perfectly fine. I was just hoping we could discuss something…” Shifu stated. 

“First Master Tigress and now the Grand Master himself! I am so deeply humbled!!” Ping gushed. 

“Master Tigress?” Shifu asked curiously. 

“Yes, yes, she came inquiring some information on my Po,” Ping explained, “I am so happy for my son, he’s always looked up to Master Tigress from a far, now to have her as a dear friend.”

“Yes… I see…” Shifu said awkwardly. 

“Anyway, come on in, I still have some time before the customers come,” Ping motioned for him into the kitchen, “Come, come!” 

“Tigress is such a good young woman,” Ping smiled brightly. “I understand she is your adopted daughter, yes? You must be so proud!” 

“That’s something I wish to speak to you about,” Shifu said taking a seat at the table in the back of the kitchen, and Ping followed curiously. “I have come humbly seeking advice.”

“What could this old goose know that a sage grand master of Kung Fu not?” Ping asked humbly. 

“I must confess I am often times jealous of your relationship with the Dragon Warrior,” Shifu said, his ears drooping as he spoke. 

“Jealous of me and my Po?” Ping asked, “I am uncertain I understand…” 

“You have a bond with Po… one that I do not fully comprehend, nor have I been able to establish with either of my children…” Shifu explained. “You and Po have the perfect father child relationship… while with both Tai Lung and Tigress… I feel I have deeply wronged them.” 

Shifu’s blinked when a bowl of steaming noodles materialized before him, “Eat and talk to Mr. Ping,” Ping offered. “I can offer you this much advice, never give your child furniture that they can eat… but I believe that won’t help your situation…” He said with a smile. 

“I believe I went with one extreme to another with both of them…” Shifu sighed, “With Tai Lung I deeply encouraged him and pushed him to reach for the star… push to push himself till his bones hurt to become the Dragon Warrior… and I blinded myself to the selfishness he was festering… I was so fearful of repeating that mistake with Mei … with Tigress that I didn’t show any encouragement at all, I just pushed for harder discipline... I think … I know I was too hard on her…” he looked at Ping, “What is your secret of having such a wonderful child and having the perfect relationship with him?” 

Ping laughed and shook his head, “Believe me, Po was not always a wonderful child and we have far from the perfect relationship.” Shifu looked at him doubtfully. “Do you remember the day Master Oogway chose my Po to be the Dragon Warrior?” 

“How could I forget…” Shifu said, trying to force down the eye twitches.

“Just before that Po and I had another argument,” Ping said, “I thought he would grow out of this Kung Fu phase, no offense intended, but I mean really? A kung fu panda?” the old goose shook his head, “despite his love for Kung Fu and the ground Tigress walked upon, he never really had the physique or stamina for basic exercise let alone the intense martial arts training you and your students do every day…” 

“I see…” Shifu nodded, “What was the argument about?” 

“He told me a lie, he finally told me he had a vision kung fu… he recently told me more details in that he saw himself using the Sword of Heroes fighting a monster in black armor alongside the Furious Five… but at the time he told me he had a dream about noodles, like all great noodle chefs have… Oh I was so overjoyed and proud, I thought he had finally let go of that silly Kung Fu notion and embraced the family tradition of noodles! Then it all exploded… literally…” 

“Looking back, I guess he was always meant to come to you, to become the Dragon Warrior,” Ping sighed, “I tried for years to stop it but it seemed to only make him more determined, the drive to be a kung fu warrior only became stronger in spite of all I did to stomp it out.” 

“We often meet our destiny on the road we take to avoid it,” Shifu smiled. 

“But Po and I aren’t the problem,” Ping put his wings together on the table across from Shifu, “Tell me first about you and Tai Lung. You say you encouraged him to become the Dragon Warrior. What happened when he was denied that right by Grand Master Oogway?” Ping asked. 

-KFP- 

Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper left the training hall laughing after the day of intense training. Po stretched his sore muscles beside the nemesis and watched as Tigress wiped down her fur with a towel across the training course. “You wanna talk about it?” Po asked his friend. 

“Talk about what?” Tigress asked standing up, draping the small towel across her shoulder. 

“Was it the bad dream or was it the chewing out by Shifu that got you all upset?” Po asked softly.

Tigress glanced away and Po walked up and tentatively placed a paw on her arm. “I’d say something like the soft-core do understand, but ya know… it probably wouldn’t have the same effect as what you said before…” 

She smiled softly, before her eyes darted around slightly in thought. “Po… I could use… some help…”

“Help? Sure, I’m all about help!” Po said, grinning, “If help was-” he was silenced by a glare from the tiger. 

“This morning… I did have a nightmare, and I admit I was upset…” Tigress bit her lip. “I might have said some things to Shifu that I didn’t mean entirely… just to get away… with Father’s Day coming up in a few days I’d like to do something nice for him but … something I’ve always wanted to do but never been able to learn… I’m not like you Po. I can’t say how I feel. I’ve spent too long training to be strong and silent. I have to show…” 

“So what do you need me to do?” He asked honestly. 

She smiled at him in a way that made him feel he might have gotten into more than he planned… 

-KFP- 

“Oh this is going to be sooooo COOOOL!” Po cheered as he stood alone in the kitchen with an awkward Master Tigress. “I can’t believe you don’t know how to cook! And I get to teach the Great Master Tigress!” 

“Po…” Tigress drawled. 

“Yeah?” 

“Focus.” 

“Right, right,” Po nodded looking over the counter and stove. “If you’re doing this for Father’s Day we need to do something Epically Awesome, right?” He said, and Tigress started to get a bad feeling. 

“Like what?” Tigress asked in an uncharacteristically small voice. 

“What else? Secret Ingredient Soup,” Po smiled, and Tigress’s mouth opened and ears flattened back in horror. 

“What? No! I mean… Po, that’s a little above my level…” She said glancing around the kitchen, “Can’t we do something a little simpler… and safer?” 

Po tilted his head, “I know you said you haven’t really been able to learn much but what level are you?” 

“Why don’t we start at … Level Zero?” Tigress nodded with a smile, “That’s a good place to start, Level Zero…” 

“Master Tigress… there’s no such thing as Level Zero,” Po smiled brightly, “C’mon show me what you got!” 

Ten minutes later Po ran through bellows of smoke outside of the kitchen coughing and waving his paw in front of his face to clear the smoke. 

Tigress slowly dragged herself out behind him, her fur and clothing covered in black soot with her left ear on fire. “How’d I do…” she asked miserably.

“Tigress…” He said turning to the pitiful-looking Kung Fu master. “There is now…” He reached up and patted the fire from her ear, “a Level Zero…” 

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berserker Saga Reading Order:
> 
> Daddy-Daughter Issues – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… 
> 
> A Completed Collection – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po’s action figure collection…
> 
> Father’s Day – One-Shot or short multi-chap – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu…
> 
> Confidence and Courage – multi-chapter – A horrible “accident” shakes Po’s confidence in himself and his Kung Fu…
> 
> Today is a Gift – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… 
> 
> The Claws of the Berserker – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight?


	2. A Father's Greatest Joy

Chapter 2: A Father’s Greatest Joy

“I don’t see how you can say that you’ve done wrong, Grand Master,” Mr. Ping said, sitting across from the aged Kung Fu Master. “Tigress is one of the greatest heroes in all of China.” 

“I took her in and trained her but I have done nothing to provide her a family…” Shifu bowed his head, “If not for your son I fear I was pushing her on a similar path I had taken Tai Lung.” 

“Your lives have been sheltered from us in that palace, Master,” Ping smiled, “your personal lives are little more than legends and what exaggerations my son shares. If I can help I’ll need to know more.” Ping’s feathers drummed on the table, “Tell me about you and Tai Lung.” 

“I found him as a cub; he was abandoned to at the Palace gates,” Shifu explained, sipping at the broth of his soup. “I adopted him… and I had never seen one with such a gift toward Kung Fu…” 

“I’m not asking about his skills or how he was a student to you,” Ping said, replacing Shifu’s empty bowl with another filled with steaming soup. 

“He wanted to be just like me,” Shifu sighed, bowing his head in remembering the times he caught the small cub putting on his robes. “He dove into kung fu because he wanted to be the best… for me.” 

“When I brought M-… Tigress home, he was so excited to have someone to train himself,” Shifu smiled at the memory. “I’m fairly certain he terrified the girl…” Ping nodded, and smiled sympathetically as Shifu’s smile faded, “For a short time… Tai Lung, Tigress, Oogway, and myself… we were a family. We were a real family…” 

“What went wrong?” Ping probed. 

“Tai Lung mastered all thousand of the Scrolls of Kung Fu…” Shifu’s lower lip trembled slightly, “I was so very proud of him! I never told him, but I’m sure it was showing on my face… I took him immediately to Master Oogway. I knew he was the One. I knew he was the Dragon Warrior… My SON was the Dragon Warrior!” 

“Then… to my horror and shock, Master Oogway shook his head. He said he was not the One,” Shifu closed his eyes. “I saw the waves of disappointment and hurt wash over Tai’s face… I am certain it mirrored on my own…” 

“What did you say then to Grandmaster Oogway?” Ping tilted his head. 

“I … I … what could I say?” Shifu bowed his head, “Master Oogway was and is wiser than I ever could be… who was I to question him?” 

“You were the father of a young man who just had his every hope and dream shattered,” Ping said quietly, and Shifu closed his eyes tightly. 

“I couldn’t bear to see the disappointment on Tai’s face… I had to look away…” Shifu looked up and saw the shocked look on Ping’s face. “I know now that was a mistake…” 

“Mistake does not cover it, if you don’t mind me saying, my friend… Please tell me you went to him after and tried to comfort him,” Ping pleaded. When Shifu simply glanced away, Ping shook his head. “Oh dear me…”

“It’s not that I didn’t try to, when Tai Lung didn’t want to be found, he could disappear completely… I didn’t see him again till… that night…” 

“I remember when Po was little. He was going to try to cook me noodle soup for my birthday…” Ping smiled at the warm memory. “It was… the worst meal of my life.” 

Shifu’s eye brow rose. “You do not think the boy was a natural born noodle chef, do you? I am serious, I put both chopsticks in the broth and they stood straight. It was completely inedible! I tried though, because he was watching me with those big eyes and smile. He wanted to please me so badly.”

“I remember his smile falling and his big green eyes fill with despair when he realized I was unable to eat his meal… It broke my heart.” Ping smiled softly at the aged master who was now watching this humble noodle cook as if he was an aged grandmaster himself. “How does a father comfort a child who has failed in what he had tried so very hard to accomplish?” 

Shifu nodded wordlessly, feasting on Mr. Ping’s every word of wisdom. 

“I placed both my wings on Po’s trembling shoulders,” Ping explained, “I looked him in the eyes, and told him, that no matter what… in every success and every failure, I would always be proud of everything he did. And I explained to him that it didn’t matter how things ended up, just that he did his very best… that that was the most important thing.” 

“I… I wish I had done that… things might have been different had I done that…” Shifu sighed, “Looking back I know he thought I had saw him as a failure…”

“It might have made a difference,” Ping nodded, “Or it may have already been too late to turn that tide.” He then smiled at the grandmaster, “Now that we have discussed your son, let us move on to your daughter.” 

\--KFP-- 

Tigress growled softly as she once again sliced the edge of her finger. She frowned deeply as Po knowingly took her paw and placed yet another bandage on her battered hand. From her intensive training she didn’t feel any of the slices, but Po insisted on bandaging the wounds; that ‘blood was not one of the ingredients’. But at the rate they were going, stopping every three chops to cover a wound, they’d never even get to cooking. 

“Tut, tut, Tigress,” Po said, as if reading her mind, “cutting and chopping is very important to the cooking process. You must have the vegetables the correct size to cook properly and quickly.” 

She mewled to herself, before going back to chopping, and yet again after three chops pulled her hand back. Po yet again bandaged her paw, and then smiled at his friend. “Why don’t you start the water boiling? I’ll finish this up.” 

Tigress nodded, and moved to the stove. She placed a large pot already filled with water. She glanced and watched Po effortlessly chop the vegetables and smiled at his skill. Po had already put some water in, but she knew his appetite and wanted to please her new ‘cook master’ as much as Shifu. She’d just add some more water to have plenty of broth to meet his well known massive appetite. 

She looked at the control of the eye. She lit the flame and turned it all the way up on max to get it boiling quickly, then turned to help Po with the vegetables. 

“I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, Po,” Tigress started, “watching you cook is amazing. If we had as much skill in Kung Fu as you do in cooking we’d be completely undefeatable.” 

“Tigress, the Furious Five are undefeatable,” Po stopped his chopping for a moment, “The only time you guys are ever captured or beat is when I mess up…” 

“That isn’t true,” Tigress frowned, “And even if it was, Po, you’ve only truly been learning Kung Fu for going on two years, it takes time to truly master. We’re all still learning too. Don’t forget that.” 

“Thanks…” He started but his eyes widened when he looked behind Tigress to the stove. “TIGRESS!” He shouted, leapt forward, grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around so that his bulk would shield her from what he saw coming. 

The whole room trembled as the pot exploded, and it flew through the ceiling like a rocket. A moment later the pot slammed into the market of the village and throughout the valley a pig’s voice could be heard screaming “MY CABBAGES!!” 

“You ok?” Po glanced down at the tiger in his arms, and his breath caught in his throat. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were large and filled with surprise, her ears were held back and her whiskers stood straight out. Her paws were clinging to his sides as the two stared into each other’s eyes. They’ve had a few hugs but this was the first time they’d been this close with one or both of their eyes open. It was almost electric and neither knew exactly what to do. 

Po bit his lip softly as Tigress closed her mouth and took a hard swallow but neither made any attempt to move away. 

It seemed like their bodies went on autopilot as they became lost in each other’s eyes for a moment, and their bodies instinctively made them move closer and closer to the items that held their interest. 

Tigress’ paws moved from his side to his shoulders, as his own slide around her back.

Eyes fluttered close as trembling lips puckered and braced themselves for contact.

Closer and closer. 

They could feel each other’s nervous breath washing over their faces. 

Finally…

The sound of a twitch caught Tigress’ ear and she turned to see Mantis standing in the door holding an almond cookie staring at them. 

“Just do me a favor and don’t eat his head,” Mantis requested, “we’re probably going to need him to save our butts again sometime down the road.” And with that, the insect turned and left the kitchen. 

The mood for whatever was about to happen ruined; Po stepped away from the Tiger style Master and cleared his throat. He glanced up at the hole in the ceiling and sighed. “This is really not working…” 

“Huh?” Tigress asked, glancing to the panda in confusion. 

“Have a seat, Tigress…” Po said softly. 

“When you focus on cooking,” Po began, standing before the Tiger, “When you concentrate …” Her face brightened for a moment, “You suck.” She deflated. 

“No, sucking isn’t the proper word… you’re a danger to yourself and likely everyone in the valley…” She looked as if she might cry. “I can’t teach you to cook the way dad taught me.” 

“I see…” She stood up sadly, looking for the first time since Po’s known her totally defeated. “I thank you for your time and the attempt, Po…” She started past him. 

“Tigress!” She glanced back, and effortlessly caught the chopping knife that Po threw at her head. “Defend yourself!” 

“What?” Tigress’ eyes widened as Po held a plate in one hand, and a carrot in the other. He came at her with the carrot and Po moved the knife to defend the jabs and slices with the vegetable in confusion, slicing through it and Po caught the sliced pieces on the plate. 

“Pathetic!” Po snapped, narrowing his eyes at her as he pulled a celery stalk and did the same. 

Once it was cut up they spun around the kitchen, and he dumped the chopped pieces in a pot he had set up. “Say hi to my friends, Green Pepper and Yellow Pepper, they say your stripes make you look stupid. You gonna take that, Tigress?” Po asked with a smirk. 

Tigress snarled and picked up a second knife. 

Po tossed the green pepper to her, and she sliced it right through the middle, juggling it with her other knife, and slicing into quarters. “That’s it, Tigress! Chop that little jerk into pieces and drop him into the hot water!” Po instructed, and Tigress spun the knives around as she juggled the four pieces of pepper in the air, chopping it into small chunks that she let drop into the pop. “Now take out his buddy!” he said, throwing the yellow pepper and she did the same to it. 

The two locked eyes and they shared a determined gaze. “Alright, let’s get cookin’!” Po said with a smirk. 

“Master,” Tigress replied with a smile, spinning her knives. 

\--KFP-- 

“She was a trouble child,” Shifu replied, resting his chin on his fists, “Concidering what she witnessed before she went to the orphanage, one would expect as much. I cannot broach that subject, Mr. Ping, for Master Tigress’ sake, but I will say her uncanny strength and temperament came naturally from both her parents.” 

“You knew her parents, Master Shifu?” Ping asked curiously. 

“I knew lots of people, Mr. Ping, and I know a lot of things… some things I feel I should speak with her about before anyone else…” Shifu said, glancing at the old fowl. 

“I understand completely, only share what you wish to share,” Ping nodded. 

“Looking back, when I first met Po, he reminded me of Tigress when we first formally met at the orphanage,” Shifu said, “I don’t quite know how to describe it… she was… she was hungry for a place to belong… a place where everyone respected her… where she wouldn’t be locked away and called a monster. The deep wounds those children and the sheep at the orphanage left have only recently closed to scar… Mei Ren is far more fragile than she wishes others to believe. Sometimes I forget this as well…” 

“Mei Ren is her true name?” Ping smiled, “Magical Gem, it suits her…” 

“Indeed,” Shifu smiled proudly, “unfortunately others, herself included, have often looked to the darker meaning of the name…” 

“She is no demon by any means,” Ping nodded in agreement. 

“Tell that to her enemies… and to herself…” Shifu smiled sadly. 

“You should,” Ping pointed a feather with a smile. 

“I should,” Shifu nodded, “I have… I have tried but for years… after my failure with Tai Lung, I went to the far end of the spectrum with her.” 

“After Master Oogway defeated Tai Lung… Mei Ren took up Kung Fu… and ironically took the name of one of the masters who first trained under Master Oogway with myself: Master Tigress.” Shifu sighed and glanced down, “I never wanted this life for her. The nightmare that was her early life should have been replaced by a peaceful life with a husband and family. Not training till she had no feeling of pain…” 

“But I was worried she would follow the dark paths laid ahead of her if I gave her the type of support I gave Tai Lung… so at first in both my grief of losing Tai Lung, and wanting to discourage her in the paths of Kung Fu… I had no mercy. If she was going to be Kung Fu Master, there would be no cushion, no relief; only bloody knuckles and broken bones,” Shifu explained bitterly, “I gave her no support, no comfort, only stiff hard instruction. I was acting childish… and Oogway and I took away first her big brother and then I took her father.” 

“And to my surprise… she didn’t just keep getting up when I knocked her down, but she excelled! No matter what it was I put in her way from the Training Hall of Doom to the Iron Wood Trees, she would not stop. Nothing but pure determination in her eyes as she fought on. And every time she surpassed an obstacle, I simply placed another in her path… I was no father to that poor child… and I was a horrible master.” 

“She’s more of a kung fu prodigy than Tai Lung ever was, just like both her parents…” Shifu shook his head, “I should not have been surprised. She never defied me, except when I wanted her to quit.” 

“Have you ever spoken with her about your wishing for her to have a more peaceful life?” Ping asked. 

“How could I?” Shifu asked, a tear sliding from his eye, “After everything I put that poor girl through, how can I tell her that it wasn’t so she could master Tiger Style, but to make her quit!” 

“Children don’t always follow the paths we lay for them to follow,” Ping replied, “That is the most important part of growing up, they must choose their own paths. Sometimes we agree, and then there are times like we have had where we do not.” 

“We?” Shifu cocked an eyebrow. 

“I never wanted Po to do anything more than cook noodles by my side, and when it comes time for me to leave this world for him to take my place… and for him to find a nice girl… regardless of species and settle down, have a family. I still hold for that.” 

“Me too,” Shifu nodded, and the two fathers shared an odd look. 

“Perhaps, we should discuss this also…” Ping cleared his throat, “in case things continue to progress as they have…” 

Shifu leaned forward, an odd numbness inside him. His little girl had grown up on him, after all he had failed to do for her, this was the least he could do. “Yes, perhaps we should…” 

\--KFP-- 

Mr. Ping and Shifu laughed as they walked up the long steps to the Jade Palace. After they concluded their conversation, Master Shifu invited Ping up to the Jade Palace for dinner with the Furious Five and his own son. It was Father’s day after all. 

“I had forgotten how long these stairs were…” Shifu looked back and smiled at Grandmaster Viper who was slithering up behind them. 

“Viper, old friend, it is good to see you,” Shifu nodded, “Coming to visit your daughter?” 

“Yes, she invited me. Since she took my place as Master Viper, our time together has been short.” The aged snake said. “Who is your friend?”

“This is Ping, he is the father of Po the Dragon Warrior,” Shifu introduced, “Mr. Ping, this is Grandmaster Viper, Master Viper’s father.” 

“Oh it is an honor!” Ping bowed to the snake. 

“The honor is mine, Mr. Ping,” Viper said, leaning down to whisper to Shifu. “The Dragon Warrior is a goose?” 

“Not… quite…” Shifu cleared his throat. 

The three entered the gates and found the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five waiting. “DADDY!!” came a high pitched squeal, and the smaller Master Viper went flying around her father’s neck. 

“Haha! Jai Li! Look at you!”Grandmaster Viper exclaimed, “You’ve gotten so much stronger and so much more beautiful!” both father and daughter took a somber smile, “Your mother would be so proud…” 

“I know…” Viper smiled to her father, “let me introduce you to my friends!” She turned to the rest of the Furious Five and Po. “This is Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Tigress,” Viper introduced, missing her father’s eyes widening at the sight of Tigress, “And this is the greatest Panda ever: the Dragon Warrior Po Ping!” she said and continued to ramble on as the aged grandmaster kept glancing to Master Tigress. 

“Are you listening, Daddy?” Viper pouted. 

“What? Oh yes, I’m just a little tired from my journey…” Grandmaster Viper smiled at his daughter. 

“Then let’s get in and get to eatin!” Po clapped his hands, “The best noodle soup you ever ate isn’t gonna eat itself!” 

“Shifu, she looks just like…” Grandmaster Viper whispered to his old friend. 

“Her mother, I know…” Shifu glanced away. 

“I miss her too, old friend,” Grandmaster Viper said as they followed the students into the dining hall. 

\--KFP-- 

Shifu, Grandmaster Viper, Ping, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis sat at the main dining hall table as Viper entertained them with a ribbon dance. Once she finished they gave her a rousing applause before she joined them. “Where’s Tigress?” 

“Think she’s helping Po in the kitchen,” Crane said, and Shifu and Ping shared a look at the comment. 

“Po is the greatest noodle chef in all of China!” Viper proclaimed, then flushed and smiled to his father, “Next to Mr. Ping, of course.” 

“Its fine, Master Viper,” Ping smiled to the young snake, “It is a father’s greatest honor to be surpassed by his child.” Grandmaster Viper nodded and smiled to his daughter. 

“Order up!” Po said coming in with some bowls on his arms, Tigress following behind, carrying some bowls the same way. 

Po and Tigress placed a bowl of steaming noodle soup before each seated, as well as one for themselves, then Tigress placed napkins and chopsticks. Po watched her for a moment and cleared his throat. She looked up at him and he motioned to the placement of the chopsticks. “Oh! Right…” she readjusted the chopsticks on the napkins exactly as he had showed her. Shifu and Ping watched as Po pulled Tigress seat out for her before he went to take his own seat across from her. 

“Alright, dig in!” Po said, and his eyes never left Tigress as she stared at her bowl, breathing hard, a trembling paw holding her chopsticks tightly. 

“Wow!” Shifu’s eyes widened as the delicious flavor exploded in his mouth. 

“Po, is this secret ingredient soup? It is amazing,” Ping praised. 

Tigress looked down and thanked the gods for her orange fur to hide her blush. “Yes, Po, this is outstanding!” Shifu said, and everyone at the table agreed.

“Thank you, but I can’t take the credit,” Po said, smiling at Tigress “This was made by Master Tigress, especially for Master Shifu.” Mantis spit it across the table.

“Tigress? You made this?” Shifu asked in awe, glancing to his adopted daughter.

“Yes, Master,” Tigress nodded. 

“Po gave you the secret ingredient of our secret ingredient soup?” Ping narrowed his eyes at the tiger. 

“Yes, sir, Mr. Ping,” Tigress bowed slightly. 

_Tigress looked around the table and the counter as they finished putting in the ingredients to the pot to cook the soup. “Wait, that was all the regular ingredients… what’s the secret ingredient? Are you hiding it somewhere?”_

_“Oh, yeah, the secret ingredient,” Po said, “first start stirring the soup so it cooks evenly.” Tigress nodded and did as instructed._

_“So… what’s the secret ingredient?” Tigress asked, “or are you going to put it in without telling me. If you do that’s fine. I respect you and your father’s privacy.”_

_“You have to swear to never tell another person this,” Po said more seriously than she had ever heard him._

_“Po… it’s ok…” Tigress said, locking eyes with him again._

_“Tigress, do you swear?” Po asked again._

_“I swear, it will never leave my lips to anyone,” Tigress nodded. ___

___“Ok…” Po glanced around to make sure, then checked the door. “Ok. Tigress... the secret ingredient to secret ingredient soup is…” Tigress leaned forward as if she was about to receive the biggest secret of all of China. “Nothing.”_ _ _

___“What?” Tigress asked, completely confused._ _ _

___“There is no secret ingredient,” Po explained, “It’s only special because you think its special. YOU make it special.”_ _ _

___“But… that…” she stared at Po for a moment as realization slammed through her, “Just like the Dragon Scroll…that was Oogway’s great revelation…” Po nodded as she was visibly overwhelmed. “There are no accidents! Po, you WERE the only one who could understand that!” She beamed at her friend, “That’s why Oogway chose you; it’s why you were destined for it. None of us, not even Shifu could have understood that!” She said with a broad smile._ _ _

___“I don’t need that much credit…” Po blushed, and scratched the back of his head._ _ _

___“I don’t care, I’m giving it to you,” Tigress smiled proudly at her friend._ _ _

__“I swear to you, I will never tell another soul your family secret,” Tigress said to the aged goose._ _

__“Nonsense, Master Tigress,” Ping held up a wing, “I insist you share it with your daughter or son, and instruct them to do the same. It is now your family secret as well.”_ _

__“And what about Po’s children?” Tigress asked._ _

__“Eh, it all work out,” Ping smiled, giving a wink to Shifu._ _

__\--KFP--_ _

__Later that night, after Grandmaster and Mister Ping retired to guest rooms in the Jade Palace for the night, Po and Tigress took up dish duty. “That went awesome,” Po said, smiling toward her._ _

__“Yes it did, Dragon Warrior,” Tigress smiled, moving close enough to bump against him. “Thank you for all your help. I mean that. You didn’t have to help me…”_ _

__“You’re my best friend, Tigress,” Po said seriously, “whenever you need me, I’ll already be there.”_ _

__Tigress smiled and glanced down. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. “ _Mei Ren..._ ” _ _

__“Wha?” Po asked, glancing to her._ _

__“Mei Ren,” She said again, her eyes turning to him, without looking up. “It’s… it’s my name.”_ _

__“Mei Ren…” Po said again, as if testing it on his lips. “I like it.”_ _

__Tigress simply smiled, and continued scrubbing the dishes._ _

__\--KFP--_ _

__Po and Tigress walked toward their dorms and to their surprise Master Shifu stood waiting by her door. “Master Shifu…” they said in tandem._ _

__“Goodnight, Panda,” Shifu said without taking his eyes off Tigress._ _

__“Uh, Master Shifu, I just gotta say…”_ _

__“Goodnight, Panda,” Shifu said again, a little stricter._ _

__“Gotta say…” Shifu turned a glare on the Dragon Warrior, “Just gotta say goodnight! Goodnight Master Shifu, goodnight Mei…er Master Tigress…” Shifu turned a raised eyebrow to Tigress, who simply ducked from the gaze._ _

__“Uh… night-night!” He said ducking into his room, blowing out the candle and settling into bed._ _

__“Master?” Tigress asked, standing before the aged Grandmaster._ _

__“Tigress… I’m sorry,” Shifu sighed, “What I said this morning… I’m sorry I lost my temper. I did not mean what I said. You are a great Kung Fu Master, and I am proud to say one of the greatest in all of China. You’ve accomplished so much in your life, but I have not given you a moment of praise. I want you to know, even though I can be hard and I can be cold… I have always been proud of you, and no matter what you chose to do, no matter what you accomplish or what you fail to do… I will always be proud to call you my student… I will always be proud to call you my daughter.”_ _

__“I have no right to call myself your father, Mei Ren, I know this. I know I have failed you… but know that I do love you, and I always will. I beg you to seek it in your heart to forgive an old fool like me… if you see fit… I would like to try… but I ask you to bear with me if you do… we have been in this type of role for so long… you must be patient with an old man…”_ _

__Tigress stared at him, no emotion on her face at all, and Shifu wondered if laying it all out like this was a mistake or not._ _

__“Are you testing me?” Tigress asked, frowning deeply._ _

__“Not this time…” Shifu smiled softly, “All I ask is one last chance to make it right… to be your father…” He ducked his head and closed his eyes, “just one last chance…”_ _

__“One chance…” Tigress nodded, her voice breaking slightly, before she went to her knees and embraced the red panda. “Baba…”_ _

__They still had problems, but they had finally started on the road to recovery. “I love you too, Baba…” Tigress whispered into his shoulder. “I love you too…”_ _

__\--KFP--_ _

__Somewhere in the mountains surrounding the Valley of Peace, Lord Shen flexed his wing, shifting his new metal dagger-like feathers. “Do you like my gifts to you, Lord Shen?”_ _

__Shen turned to see the Berserker standing in the doorway, his stripped arms folded across his armored chest. “Yes, Master, I am humbled by your kindness…”_ _

__“Is everything prepared?” the Berserker asked, narrowing his good eye._ _

__“Yes, Master, all is ready,” Shin bowed._ _

__“Good, very good…” the armored tiger chuckled darkly, “Let the fun begin…”_ _

__The End_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berserker Saga Reading Order: 
> 
> Daddy-Daughter Issues – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (completed)
> 
> A Completed Collection – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po’s action figure collection…
> 
> Father’s Day – One-Shot or short multi-chap – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu…
> 
> Confidence and Courage – multi-chapter – A horrible “accident” shakes Po’s confidence in himself and his Kung Fu…
> 
> Today is a Gift – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… 
> 
> The Claws of the Berserker – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight?

**Author's Note:**

> The Berserker Saga reading order: 
> 
> Daddy-Daughter Issues – One-Shot – Shifu and Tigress have a discussion on the events of KFP2… (Completed)
> 
> A Completed Collection – One-Shot – Tigress notices something missing from Po’s action figure collection… (Completed)
> 
> Father’s Day – Two-Parter – Mr. Ping helps teach Shifu to be a better adopted father for Tigress while Tigress goes to Po for help with a gift for Shifu…
> 
> Confidence and Courage – multi-chapter – A horrible “accident” shakes Po’s confidence in himself and his Kung Fu…
> 
> Today is a Gift – multi-chapter – An ancient artifact sends Tigress on an amazing yet horrifying adventure… 
> 
> Hidden Talents – one shot – Everyone has little things that they can do, things that they enjoy… one member of the Furious Five’s will surprise Po the most… 
> 
> The Claws of the Berserker – multi-chapter – The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five face their greatest enemy yet, a monster, a Berserker that does not want power, wealth, or rule, but to watch all of China burn… and why is Master Shifu determined to keep Tigress out of the fight?


End file.
